


Virgil's Spider Kink

by Anonymous



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bestiality, Crack, Don't Examine This Too Closely, M/M, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Technically Speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Virgil has a secret: he made his pet spider with human-like reproductive systems.Virgil has another secret: it wasn't out of scientific curiosity.





	Virgil's Spider Kink

Virgil had a secret. Not a guilty secret, exactly. But a secret none of the others could find out about. His pet spider, Angel, was no ordinary spider. Oh, sure, he made silk for webs and had the obligatory eight legs, and six eyes, but his reproductive organs were...different.

This wasn't an accident, though. Virgil designed Angel like that with a very specific purpose in mind. A purpose that he was going to use tonight. Virgil coaxed Angel out of his little home that Virgil had made for him, and stroked the spider gently. _Tonight?_ Angel asked.

Virgil hummed his agreement. He could communicate with Angel without Angel needing to speak, and they both knew what Virgil needed. He slowly unbuttoned his skinny jeans and took off those and his briefs, before shrinking himself down to Angel's size. Angel slowly let out his dick which Virgil had made just big enough that it filled him to the brim every time.

Angel walked up to Virgil and Virgil stroked Angel's head. Slowly, Virgil began to summon unfertilized eggs in his rectum, until he could hardly fit any in anymore, and his stomach looked bloated enough that he may as well be pregnant. He was already erect, but he knew he wouldn't be getting off just yet.

He got on all fours and Angel crawled on top of him, positioning himself over Virgil's ass and sticking his dick inside. Virgil gasped, the extra fullness of both eggs _and_ Angel inside him almost too much to bear.

Fortunately, this was the quickest part. Angel's dick went further and further in until he had bottomed out, before letting his semen loose inside of Virgil, literally seeding the eggs in question.

When Angel pulled out, Virgil could feel the eggs starting to reposition themselves. He quickly brought himself back to human size, still incredibly bloated and filled to the brim with eggs. It almost hurt. Almost.

Sweat appeared on Virgil's brow as he climbed onto his bed. Angel joined him, sitting on Virgil's bloated stomach. Virgil waited as long as he could, letting the eggs shift inside him, each one easily now the size of Angel. But it wasn't very long. His body could only take so much, and the eggs were being forced toward his anus. He let his head rest on his pillow as he pushed, muscles tightening as they tried to force the egg out of his body. His anus, as usual, didn't quite have the stretch to easily void the egg, so Virgil had to push harder, and harder. His dick ached, leaking precum like the world was going to end tomorrow and this was its last chance to get off.

Virgil pushed, once more, and the first egg was forced out of his ass onto the bed. Angel took it and rolled it away to make more room for the rest of Virgil's clutch.

Thus continued most of the night, Virgil writhing and shifting on the bed from both pain and pleasure. When the last of two dozen eggs had finally been released, Virgil was a sweaty, panting mess who could barely lift a hand. His dick was cherry red by now, and he made the Herculean effort to move his hand over to it. All he needed was a light stroke on the vein to make himself come, his own seed spraying onto his shirt. He laid back, completely spent, as Angel came up to his pillow. _Good job,_ Angel said. _When will you be doing this again?_

"I don't know," Virgil answered honestly. "But when I figure it out I'll tell you."

Angel curled up on Virgil's pillow to sleep with him that night, and as soon as Virgil waved the eggs away, he slept soundly, content to be with his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end, honestly, I applaud you and your resolve.


End file.
